


If it wasn't for you, don't know what I'd do

by wemovealong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Break Up, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that their loved ones have been cheating on them, Harry and Liam find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it wasn't for you, don't know what I'd do

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "If It Wasn't For You" - Various Cruelties

Going to North America was always the hardest part about going on tour. They were so far away for so long. It’s hard to keep relationships strong when one half of the relationship isn’t around for long periods of time.

They all made it through – the whole two months.

It was harder for some than others, however.

Louis was able to have Eleanor visit practically every other week and Zayn had Perrie come stay quite a few times as well. Then there was Niall who was happily single and always ready to mingle.

The tour was more difficult for Liam and Harry.

Liam and Danielle’s relationship had been on the rocks for a while now. They’d break up and make up and then break up and make up again. They had been on a break for nearly two months before Liam left for the tour. They had kept in contact though while Liam was away and had promised to talk things over yet again when he got back. Danielle had been a bit quiet though recently, not really returning his calls and hardly texting him back. They were going to meet up though after they landed back in London and Liam was excited. He missed her and he really did want things to work out between them. She was Liam’s first everything – first real kiss, first time, first love. He wasn't about to just throw it away because he couldn’t always be there for her. They had to be able to work it out somehow.

Harry had been seeing Nick for quite a while and just like Liam with Danielle, Nick was all of Harry’s firsts. They had a great relationship – they got on really well, always had a good laugh together, had incredible sex. Nick was always on Harry’s mind and he wished that he could spend every second of the rest of his life with him. Of course, that wasn’t possible since they both lead crazy lives. They hadn’t really been able to see each other in a while with the tour and all. It wasn't like with Louis and Eleanor. Nick couldn’t just pop in to see Harry whenever he felt like it and even if he could, Harry’s management probably wouldn’t allow it since they made Harry keep his sexuality a secret. So it had been a while since they were able to be together and Harry really missed Nick. Harry had told Nick that he was going to go see his family first and then he’d come back to London in a day or two to see Nick. Nick said that he understood because obviously Harry missed his family too, but Harry had been lying. He was really just planning on surprising Nick that night as soon as they landed. He didn’t want to wait any longer than he had to to be back in his boyfriend’s arms.

-&-

Liam dropped his stuff off at his place and then drove over to Danielle’s. They had lived together before but since they had been on and off for quite some time, they had opted to living apart a while ago.

He couldn’t wait to see her. It had been so long and Liam couldn’t wait to rekindle their relationship. Danielle was the love of his life after all.

He arrived shortly at her flat and he could see her waiting for him through the window.

“Hi,” she said as she let him inside, giving him a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I missed you so much!” Liam told her, smiling a big grin.

She gave him a small smile back – a forced kind of smile.

“Is there something wrong, Dani?” Liam asked with a concern look on his face. She wasn’t really acting like the Danielle he knew so well. She looked a bit run down and like she might have been sick earlier.

“I think that we should talk,” Danielle said in almost a whisper.

Liam’s heart started beating faster. Nobody ever wanted to hear those words, especially from the person that they love.

Danielle took his hand and led him to her living room and they sat on the couch facing each other.

“So, um, what’s up?” Liam asked hesitatingly.

“I don’t really know how to tell you this..”

“Tell me what?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Liam was pretty sure that his heart stopped at that moment. He couldn’t breathe. He just kind of stared at Danielle who wasn’t giving him any eye contact at all.

A baby? He was only nineteen!

But then he remembered.

They hadn’t had sex in quite a while – like in at least four months.

He looked at Danielle’s stomach which was covered by a tight t-shirt.

She certainly didn’t look _that_ pregnant.

He had to ask. “Dani.. is it mine?”

She finally looked up at him and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

She shook her head ‘no’.

Liam felt like his heart was being ripped in to a million pieces.

“I’m so sorry, Liam!”

“H-how long were you.. who.. why?” Liam couldn’t even manage to get out a proper sentence.

He was now crying as well. The love of his life had cheated on him and was now pregnant with someone else’s child. Liam felt like he was dying inside.

“I’ve been, um, with him for a while, I guess,” Danielle admitted. “I – I didn’t want to hurt you, Liam.”

“Too fucking late for that,” Liam yelled.

He stormed out her flat leaving Danielle to drown in her own tears.

-&-

Harry had a cab drop him and his stuff off in front of Nick’s place. Harry practically lived with Nick, had his own key and everything. He hardly even went by his own place – the one that he had bought to be closer to Nick.

So since he had a key, he didn’t bother knocking or ringing the bell. He wanted to surprise Nick who thought that Harry would be heading off to his hometown right now. Nick hadn’t texted him back in a few hours so Harry assumed that he was probably sleeping.

Harry left his luggage by the front entrance and started toward the stairs up to his and Nick’s, well technically just Nick’s, room.

He could see that the door was shut but the light was on inside.

It was pretty odd for Nick to awake at eleven when he had to go to work the next morning.

Then he heard some noises. Was that a bed creaking? Moaning?

Harry started fast down the hallway, not really sure what was going on.

He stood by the bedroom door for a moment. There was definitely some moaning happening.

A wave of panic overcame Harry.

He twisted the door handle and was mortified by what he saw when the door opened – his boyfriend fucking some guy that Harry has never even seen before.

Nick sees Harry and quickly stops what he’s doing.

“What the fuck?” Harry says as he stands there, eyes huge and mouth open. He feels like he’s going to puke.

“Harry.. it’s, umm, not what it looks like,” Nick says getting off the bed and quickly throwing on a pair of boxers. His voice is full of panic.

The guy that Nick was fucking, probably some young model, finds his clothes and quickly leaves, mumbling an awkward ‘goodbye’ to Nick.

“Looks a lot like you were just fucking someone else, Nick,” Harry says, raising his voice. He can feel a lump in the back of his throat.

“Harry..”

“No, you promised, Nick!” Hot tears start streaming down Harry’s cheeks. “You said that it was ‘you and me’, that we wouldn’t see anyone else. You are a fucking liar, you cheating prick!”

Harry turned to leave the room, running down the stairs.

Nick followed after him.

“Harry, I’m sorry, okay? I love you. It’s just hard, ya know, when you’re gone for so long.”

Harry whipped around to face Nick who was a few feet away from him.

“If you really fucking loved me, then you would’ve kept it in your fucking pants and waited for me.”

And with that Harry grabbed his luggage and went out the front door.

-&-

It was after he left Nick’s house that Harry realized that he didn’t even have his car with him. He was dropped off there thinking that everything was going to be fine. How wrong was he?

Harry opted to sit on a curb a little bit down the street from Nick’s. He was still crying and thank fuck that there were no paparazzi anywhere that he could see because that would be extremely embarrassing right now.

He reached in to his pocket for his iPhone and pulled it out.

He could call a cab to come pick him up, bring him back to his place.

The thought made Harry cry even more because Harry’s place was never home to Harry. Nick’s place had been his home for so long.

He decided that he couldn’t go to his place. It was dark, lonely, and full of memories of why he had bought it in the first place – to be closer to Nick.

But who could he even call that would actually come get him?

His family wasn’t in London and Ed was on tour and the rest of his were Nick’s friends and that’d be awkward.

He thought about his bandmates. Louis and Zayn were both taking their girlfriends on vacations and Niall was going home to Ireland.

Liam was in London though. Sure, he was supposed to be with Danielle since that’s all he talked about for the past week, but Liam was far too nice of a person to just say ‘no’.

Harry decided to give a call.

Of course, he didn’t answer.

Harry tried a text.

**need you right now please call me x**

And Liam actually did about twenty seconds later.

“What do you want, Harry?” Liam grumbled.

“I’m a bit stranded right now,” Harry said, feeling embarrassed.

“What do you mean ‘stranded’?”

“Like, I need a ride to pick up and somewhere to go that isn’t home.”

“Thought you were supposed to be at Nick’s.”

“Plans changed,” Harry sniffled into the phone.

“Yeah, mine too,” Liam sighed heavily. “Where are you? I’m on my way.”

-&-

Liam found Harry sat on a curb a houses down from where Nick lived. Liam had only been around Nick’s place once, for a party that Harry invited him and Danielle to go to. His heart hurt at the thought of that.

Harry threw his suitcases into the backseat and then got into the front with Liam. They rode to Liam’s in silence.

When they arrived at Liam’s, they carried Harry’s stuff inside and left everything on the floor in Liam’s living room.

“So, um, do you mind if I sleep on your couch for a day or two?” Harry asked.

“Sure, go for it.”

“Thanks mate,” Harry replied.

He looked around Liam’s living room which was nearly spotless except for the coffee table which had an almost empty bowl on it. Inside the bowl looked like melted chocolate ice cream.

He looked over at Liam who he noticed looked just like how Harry felt – like absolute shit. Liam’s eyes looked puffy and he just generally looked really sad.

“Um, so when you called, I was kind of in the middle of eating some ice cream,” Liam told him.

“I could use some ice cream right now,” Harry admitted.

Liam didn’t say anything, just left the room and came back with a carton of chocolate ice cream and two spoons.

They sat down on the couch and Liam passed him one of the spoons and started to open up the carton.  
“Tastes terrible by the way, it’s all freezer burnt,” Liam warned him.

“Don’t care right now, just need really need it,” Harry replied.

They sat there on the couch with a carton of ice cream in between them, taking turns scooping into the ice cream until it was all gone.

Harry shifted on the couch so that he was sitting up, back against one of the arm’s rest, with his knees pulled close to his chest.

Liam mimicked Harry’s actions and moved to the other side of the couch to sit so that they were facing each other.

Harry let out a big sigh. “So..”

“Danielle told me that she’s pregnant,” Liam blurted out.

“Oh.. um.. congratulations?”

“I’m not the father,” Liam finished.

“Oh.. shit.”

“Yeah.”

Neither boy said anything for a moment.

“I just walked in on Nick fucking another guy,” Harry finally said, grimacing at the memory of it.

“Oh my god..”

“Yeah.”

There was another moment of silence.

“How could they do those things to us, Liam?” Harry asked quietly.

Tears started welling up in Harry’s eyes and within seconds they were flowing down his cheeks.

Liam moved over to Harry’s side of the couch and grabbed at him, holding him closely.

Liam was now crying as well.

They just sat on the couch sobbing in each other’s arms for what felt like hours.

When the tears stopped, they sat side by side on the couch, both with their knees pulled up to their chests and Harry was resting his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“I feel so stupid,” Harry admitted. “Go to surprise him and find out that he’s been cheating on me.”

“That fucks sucks. I know how you feel though,” Liam told him. “I spent the past two months texting her and skyping her thinking that everything was gonna be fine between us, that she still loved me, that’d we get back together. Come home and find out she’s pregnant with another man’s baby? Like what the fuck?”

“That is so shitty,” Harry said.

Liam sighed. “What am I supposed to do now? Like, I don’t wanna stay here because everything in this place reminds me of her and I don’t wanna go home because my parents will ask questions and I can’t deal with that right now. I just wanna, like, get back on tour again. Australia sounds way better than London right now.”

“Let’s go then,” Harry said.

“What?”

“Let’s go to Australia early.”

“Harry, we have like a month-long break.”

“Right,” Harry paused to think about his plan.

He shifted on the couch so that he was facing Liam.

“Okay, so we’ll go now for a week or two, come back to see our families, then go back to Australia with the boys for the tour.”

Liam thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, okay. Fuck, let’s do it!”

-&-

They found Harry’s laptop in his suitcase and booked a flight and a luxurious hotel for them to stay in.

Liam dumped out his suitcase from the tour and threw in some new clothes, swim shorts, and other small stuff that he might need.

Harry removed some of his clothes from his own suitcase and replaced them with clothes and swim shorts that he stole from Liam.

As soon as they had everything they needed, they were off to the airport.

They left for Australia sometime in the middle of the night.

The flight was extremely long. Both of them slept for a good portion of it though. They were tired from the jet lag from their previous flight earlier that day and also from being emotionally drained from the days’ events.

At point during the flight when they were both awake, they agreed that they weren’t going to be miserable on this trip.

“No use crying over those bitches, right?” Harry said with a smile.

“Right!” Liam said. “They’re not worth our fucking tears.”

When the plane finally landed, they got their luggage and then found a cab to take them to their hotel.

“I am so tired still,” Liam yawned as they entered their hotel suite.

Harry skipped into one of the bedrooms and jumped onto the bed. “Nap time!” he declared, smiling up at Liam who followed him into the room. He kicked off his shoes, one of them hitting Liam.

“Hey!” Liam laughed, took off his own shoes, and hopped onto the bed beside Harry.

“So bloody tired,” Harry said, rolling onto his side, turning away from Liam.

Liam moved closer to Harry, curling his body around the other boy’s, and threw an arm around his stomach.

Harry giggled. “What are you doing, Payne?”

“What? I like to spoon,” he laughed.

“Really?” Harry asked. He didn’t even attempt to pull away or anything. Nick had hated spooning so they rarely did it but Harry had always loved it.

“Yep.”

Harry responded with a smile that Liam couldn’t see.

They both fell asleep soon after and didn’t wake up until it was the next morning.

-&-

The next day went like this:

They woke up and grabbed some breakfast from room service.

They went to the beach right outside of their hotel.

Liam surfed and swam.

Harry collected seashells and made a very impressive sandcastle.

They found a place selling hot food and bought some lunch.

They shared some French fries.

They had a French fry war and almost got attacked by some seagulls who wanted their discarded French fries.

They had a good laugh and Harry instagrammed the whole thing.

They went back to their hotel, got dressed, and went to find somewhere to eat.

They found a cute, little restaurant down the street.

They bumped into lots of fans who they happily took pictures with.

They figured that the whole world must know that they were in Australia by now.

Neither boy said it out loud but they both secretly wondered if their ex-lovers cared at all that they had left the country.

After their dinner, they found an arcade. It was fun – them acting like children again, getting excited over beating each other at Mario Kart. They stayed their wasting time and money until the arcade had to be closed for the night.

They went back to the hotel and passed out for the night in the same position that they had fallen asleep in the previous day – Liam holding Harry close, arms wrapped around him. The hotel room had two bedrooms but they had made some kind of unspoken agreement that they’d sleep together.

The next day was more or less the same as the day before – beach, dinner, arcade, sleep.

It was a good pattern. They had the perfect amount of distractions and each other to stop them from thinking about London.

It was the third day though that they wanted to change it up a little bit.

They went to the beach and out to dinner but they didn’t go the arcade. They wanted to see what else they could do for fun at night in Australia.

“We could find a bar or a club to go to,” Harry suggested as he sat on their hotel bed.

Liam had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry had had a shower before him and was already dressed and ready to go anywhere.

“Mmm, do we really wanna do that though?” Liam questioned. “I personally don’t really feel up to having girls trying to grind up against me.”

Harry let out a laugh. “Okay, what about like a gay bar or club then?”

“Why? So that you can have guys trying to get with _you_?” Liam chuckled.

“No,” Harry explained. “We could just dance together and no one could say shit because guys are supposed to dance together at gay clubs.”

Liam thought about this for a moment. Dancing and a few drinks could be fun.

“Alright, let’s go gay it up,” Liam said, throwing up some jazz hands.

Harry fell back on the bed laughing.

-&-

They looked online for “popular gay clubs in sydney” and took a cab to the one with the best reviews. They weren’t disappointed when they go there. The music was loud, the lights were flashing, and they were ready to have good time.

“Drinks first,” Harry said cheerfully as he dragged Liam by the hand to the bar.

“Should I get a beer?” Liam asked Harry.

“No, we’re at a gay club, Liam. Try something new, get something colourful.” Harry told him. He turned to the bartender. “Ooh, appletinis! We’ll get some of those and some shots, please!”

Liam laughed and just went with it.

After they finished their first round of drinks, Harry pulled Liam to the crowded dance floor.

Harry pulled Liam closed as they danced to some fast, techno song that was playing.

They danced for a few more songs before going for a second round of drinks.

Liam didn’t even know what he was drinking. It was blue and had a small umbrella in it and it tasted delicious.

They went back to the dance floor with even more of a buzz.

Liam danced behind Harry as Harry moved his body back against him.

Harry moved his arms behind himself to grab at Liam’s hips and then grinded his arse against him.

Liam didn’t really know what to do with his own hands so he put them over top of Harry’s as Harry grinded into him.

Other boys whistled at them so Liam figured that they must be doing something right.

They danced like that for the rest of the song that was playing and then went back to the bar for another drink.

This time it was a red-coloured drink and it smell like peaches. It wasn’t as good as whatever the blue one was but it was still pretty good, Liam thought.

When they went back onto the dance floor again, Harry was turned around so that he was facing Liam this time.

He put his arms around Liam’s neck and Liam put his around Harry’s waist and they let their hips grind into each other shamelessly.

“I’m having so much fun,” Harry giggled into Liam’s ear as they danced.

“Me too,” Liam said with a laugh.

“You’re a good dancer,” Harry told him.

“I’m not,” Liam laughed. “But thanks. You’re pretty good yourself.”

“Thanks!” Harry said with a smile. “You are good though and you look real sexy.”

Liam laughed. He responded Harry’s comment by moving his hands down to Harry’s arse.

“Ooh, baby!” Harry said seductively.

“Mmm, you like that?” Liam said squeezing Harry’s arse a little bit.

“Yeah,” Harry giggled.

Liam couldn’t help but stare at Harry’s lips. They were so full and pink and Liam wanted to know what it’d be like to kiss them.

“I really want to kiss you,” Liam said without really thinking first and he could actually feel himself going red in the face.

“Kiss me then,” Harry said, looking at him with bright eyes and a big smile.

And so Liam did and Harry kissed him back. Harry’s lips were soft and warm and Liam really liked kissing him.

When they pulled back, they just kind of stared at each other for a moment, trying to register what had just happened.

“Wanna go back to the hotel now?” Harry asked in a low voice.

“So badly,” Liam responded.

-&-

They caught a cab outside of the club and kissed a few times in the backseat until they arrived back at their hotel.

They somehow managed to actually get to their room and they stumbled in, quickly shutting the door behind them.

Liam pushed Harry against the closed door and kissed him hard on the mouth. Harry kissed him back, moaning into the kiss. He parted his lips, allowing Liam’s tongue inside.

Liam was getting hard and he could feel through Harry’s jeans that Harry was as well.

They broke their kiss to catch their breaths.

“Wow,” Liam said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at him and then got a more serious look on his face.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” he asked. “We, um, don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable doing but if you want we can, um, do things, if you want.”

“I want to,” Liam said because he really did. He was so hard and so turned on and he really wanted to do things to Harry that he had never thought of doing to any guy before.

Harry smiled and took Liam’s hand and they went to the bedroom.

They stood close to the bed kissing a little bit while helping each other out of their shirts.

Once the shirts were shed, Harry lips left Liam’s and moved down to his neck and then to his collarbone.

Liam moaned as Harry sucked a bruise at his collarbone.

Harry kept moving downwards and stopped at Liam’s nipples, moving his tongue over both.

He trailed light kisses down Liam’s chest until he was rested on his knees.

He sucked another bruise onto Liam’s right hip bone.

Harry stopped to look up at Liam. “Is it okay if continue?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” was Liam’s quick response and Harry gave him a mischievous grin before he started to unbutton Liam’s jeans.

Harry pulled Liam’s jeans down and they fell around Liam’s ankles. His boxers followed soon after, letting his erection spring free.

Harry took Liam’s cock into his hand and stroked him a few times.

Liam watched as Harry moved closer and then took Liam into his mouth.

Liam moved his hands down to Harry’s head, grabbing at his curls and moaning as Harry took him deeper into his mouth.

Liam had had lots of blow jobs before but nothing ever like this. Harry really knew what he was doing and Liam was seeing stars.

He looked down to see Harry staring up at him with big, glassy eyes as he sucked Liam off and that was it for Liam. He came without warning to Harry who took it all down his throat easily. Harry left Liam’s cock with a pop and smiled up at him from the ground.

“Holy fuck, Harry,” Liam said trying to catch his breath. “You are really, really good at that.”

Harry laughed as he stood up. “Lots of practice,” he said.

He moved around Liam and lay down on the bed and pulled Liam onto the bed with him.

They kissed some more and Liam could faintly taste himself on Harry’s tongue.

Liam could feel how hard Harry was through his jeans which made Liam remember that he was the only one naked and that, well, Harry was still hard.

Liam pulled away from the kiss. “What should I do for you?” he asked, looking downward in between them.

“I’d love for you to fuck me,” he said and Liam looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Harry laughed. “Only if you want to though.”

Liam’s heart was racing extremely fast and he felt as if he might pass out. He had only ever been with Danielle. Was he ready to be with someone else in that way?

But the thought of fucking Harry was making him hard all over again so he decided to just go with how he was feeling right now.

“Yeah, okay,” He managed to get out. “I’d like that.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked with a chuckle. “You look like you might faint.”

Liam laughed nervously. “I’m fine. I just, well, I’ve never been with anyone but Danielle, so..” Liam could feel a blush coming on. He wasn’t sure why he was embarrassed to have only ever been with one person but he was.

Harry took Liam’s hand. “I was only ever with Nick as well.”

“Really?” Liam asked a bit too excitedly, not feeling as insecure about himself.

“Don’t act so surprised,” Harry laughed.

“Sorry,” Liam smiled. “Okay, so you’re gonna have to tell me what to do. I’ve also never been with a guy, obviously.”

“Alright,” Harry told him, smiling as he took of his jeans and then his boxers. “I’ve got condoms and lube in my suitcase.”

Harry quickly ran to the other bedroom to get them and when he got back he lay on top of Liam and they started kissing again.

Liam really liked kissing Harry. His mouth was warm and his lips were soft and he really knew what he was doing.

Soon enough, Liam was fully hard again and he flipped Harry on to his back.

“Mmm, okay, so what exactly do I do?” Liam said as he knelt between Harry’s spread apart legs.

Harry passed him the bottle of lube. “So you’ve got to, like, finger me first so that it doesn’t really hurt when you actually fuck me.” Harry moved his eyes to Liam’s cock. It was a lot bigger than Nick’s. “Probably gonna need extra preparation since you’re fucking huge,” Harry chuckled.

“Okay,” Liam blushed as he squirted some lube onto his fingers. Harry spread his legs apart further so that Liam had better access.

Liam put his index finger at the entrance of Harry’s hole and then slowly pushed it in, watching as Harry tensed around him and then relaxed. He got it all the way in and started moving it in and out and Harry moaned so he figured he was doing it right.

After a few moments, Harry told him to add a second finger so he did. Harry pushed against it, wanting more.

Soon enough, Harry was begging for a third and he fucked himself against Liam’s fingers.

Liam just watched as Harry came undone. He could probably come just watching Harry like this, he thought to himself.

“Mmm, think I’m ready now,” Harry moaned.

“Okay,” Liam said as he removed his fingers from Harry who winced at the sudden loss of closeness that he was feeling.

Harry passed him a condom and Liam unwrapped it and put it on, adding some more lube.

Liam let out a shaky, nervous breath before lining up his cock with Harry’s entrance.

He started to slowly push himself inside and Harry gasped.

Liam pushed in until he was fully inside of Harry.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked Harry, wanting to make sure that he hadn’t messed up or anything.

“I’m perfect, you’re perfect,” Harry said pulling Liam down into a kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Harry told Liam that he could start moving.

Liam slowly pulled out a bit and then pushed right back in and Harry, making Harry moan really loud.

He began thrusting in and out of Harry and Harry wrapped his legs around Liam, pulling him in closer.

“Oh my god, Liam,” Harry panted. “So good, you’re so good.”

Harry’s words made Liam moan and move even faster.

They stared at each other, watching each other moan and pant.

Liam had never thought about having sex with a guy before this and now he was wondering why the fuck not because this was really whole situation was just a huge turn on for him.

“Mmm, can you touch me Liam?” Harry asked. “I'm so close.”

Liam moved a hand in between them and took Harry’s cock into his hand and began stroking him fast.

“Yes, Liam! Fuck!” Harry screamed out in pleasure, coming hard and fast.

Watching Harry come and feeling it all over himself made Liam come almost immediately after with Harry’s name on his lips.

Liam stayed inside Harry for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Harry pulled him down into another kiss.

He lay beside Harry after he pulled out. They were both sweaty, panting messes.

Liam got rid of the condom and wiped his hand on the bed sheets and then turned to look at Harry.

Harry was wiping off his stomach and then smiled when he noticed Liam staring at him.

“That was good,” he said, turning to face Liam on the bed.

Liam smiled. “Yeah, really good,” he agreed. “If I would’ve known it’d be like that, I would have never gone after girls.”

Harry laughed and snuggled up to Liam, wrapping his arm around Liam’s abdomen. Liam put an around Harry, pulling him in close.

“I’m happy you liked it,” Harry said. “Glad you were my second.”

Liam laughed. “Glad you were my second as well.” He pressed a kiss into Harry’s hair and the two of them fell asleep soon after.  


-&-

Harry woke up first the next morning. He tried to untangle himself from Liam without waking him. He didn’t get up out of bed though, just lay there smiling, watching Liam sleep.

Harry was feeling great. He had a slight headache from the alcohol and his arse hurt a bit too because it had been quite a while since he had had sex but overall he couldn’t feel better.

He wasn’t even sad at all about stupid Nick anymore because fuck him – if he didn’t want to commit to their relationship, then Harry didn’t really need him in his life.

Liam was starting to wake up and he smiled when he saw Harry watching him.

“Hi,” he said sleepily, turning to face Harry.

“Hi,” Harry said back.

Harry had been worried that things would be awkward between the two of them but it wasn’t at all. They laid in bed for two hours after waking up just taking about everything and nothing at the same time.

When they finally got out of bed, both boys needed a shower. Harry suggested that they could shower together so that they could get to the beach faster, but secretly Harry wanted to shower with Liam just because he wanted to be close to him.

“I’ve never done this before,” Liam told him as they stood under the hot water together.

“You’ve never showered before? Always knew you were a dirty lad,” Harry joked with a wink.

“No, I’ve never showered with someone else before,” Liam laughed.

“Never?” Harry asked with a shocked expression.

“Nope.”

“So you’ve never had shower sex?”

“Nope.”

Harry looked at him seductively. “Well I know what we’re doing later.”

“Sounds good to me,” Liam laughed.

-&-

They ended up staying for two whole weeks in Australia.

They would wake up in each other’s arms and talk for a while in bed until they got too hungry and had to find some food.

Then they’d go to the beach all day – Liam surfing, Harry lying in the sun, them both playing around in the water together (nothing sexual though because of the risk of someone seeing, although the hickeys and bruises on their bodies weren’t really hiding anything to be honest and they knew that they were going to be in serious shit with their management when they got home).

After the beach, they’d find a restaurant to eat dinner at. They were certain by the end of the trip that they had eaten at every restaurant and café in the city.

After dinner, they’d either go to that gay club from the first few days, or they’d go to the arcade and act like they were five, or they’d go back to their hotel early and have sex.

More often than not, they opted for the going back to the hotel early to have sex option.

Harry showed Liam everything from hand jobs to rimming and they fucked in so many different positions that Liam didn’t even think were possible. Liam even let Harry top a few times (Nick didn’t like it when Harry topped) and it made Harry really happy and Liam didn’t mind getting fucked at all except for that it hurt like hell in the morning.

The morning that they were to go home, they packed up all of their things and sat around waiting to check out and go to the airport.

“I’ve had a lot of fun with you, Harry,” Liam told him. “I’ve never had this much fun with anyone.” And it was the truth. He had loved Danielle and all, but after these past two weeks with Harry, he realized how little adventure and fun was actually in their relationship.

“It’s been great,” Harry replied with a smile. And it was the truth for Harry as well. After being with Liam for the past two weeks, he realized just how little attention Nick actually gave him. He never liked to cuddle after sex and he hated spooning and he didn’t ever really kiss Harry just because he could. Liam did all those things and more and it made Harry feel really special and wanted, feelings that he had never felt with Nick.

They didn’t say anything for a moment but Liam finally asked what was on both of their minds.

“What are we gonna do when we get back home?

“Well, what do _you _want to do?” Harry asked back.__

“I wanna be with you,” Liam said in almost a whisper, stepping close to Harry.

Harry smiled, stepped closer to Liam, and kissed him on the lips. “Good, because I wanna be with you too.”


End file.
